


A Real Kiss

by AussieWriter1



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, inspired by the 2x09 promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieWriter1/pseuds/AussieWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WRITTEN BEFORE 2x09 AIRED. After their adventures in 'And The Happily Ever Afters', Eve and Moriarty find themselves discussing promises and exploring what ifs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my very first Eve/Moriarty fic, but it probably won't be my last aha. I know this isn't a very popular ship, but it's taken over me. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Eve Baird glanced around, seeing that all the Librarians and Jenkins had retreated back into the Library. After a taxing adventure which ultimately culminated in the renouncement of their “happy endings”, the team had suffered an emotional blow. Jake, Ezekiel, and Cassandra had all headed off to get some sleep, whereas Eve knew that Flynn would find something or other to distract himself with until he eventually succumbed to his exhaustion. And Jenkins, well, she wasn’t even sure he needed to sleep, so she figured that he was probably going to simply continue on with his private work.

Looking out toward the road, she noticed that Moriarty seemed to be lingering, switching between staring at her and at the entrance to the Library.

“You can’t go in you know.” Eve stepped towards him, stopping a couple of feet in front of the man.

“What? Oh,” Moriarty slipped a convincing smile back onto his face, “Don’t worry, my dear Duchess, I have no intention of returning to that death trap. Not unless Prospero commands it so.”

Bitterness seeped into the Fictional’s voice as his eyes glossed over with obvious anger. Normally, Eve wouldn’t have cared about a villain, but Moriarty … well, she found that she couldn’t treat him like a normal villain. The man was being controlled by powerful wizard, who was forcing him to complete orders that he didn’t want to. The guardian found herself sympathising with him; she understood what it felt like to be ordered around by those that thought they owned her.

Plus, there was that whole fake happy ending that she had just shared with his magic clone that Prospero gave her, which was clouding her judgement slightly.

Stepping closer, she gripped his arm lightly.

“We’ll figure out a way to free you, okay? It’s gonna be alright.” Eve slipped into her compassionate and gentle tone, one she only used when one of the Librarians was having a particularly rough mission. 

Moriarty’s smile appeared to become genuine, as he gazed back at her in awe. He responded with the first bit of absolute sincerity that Eve had heard come out of his mouth.

“Thank you.”

Eve nodded, retracting her arm and standing tall again. She could see Moriarty subtly shake the arm which she held, as if attempting to return feeling to the rest of the limb. Eve cleared her throat as she shifted uncomfortably.

“You can thank me by keeping that to yourself for now. Can’t have people knowing I offered a villain help, now can I?” Eve joked, feebly attempting to steer the conversation into lighter waters.

It seemed to work, as Moriarty laughed before responding in an equally light tone.

“I can promise not to tell anyone, but what would you be offering in return, Duchess?” Moriarty jibed back, catching Eve off guard.

“My gratitude?” Eve responded sarcastically.

Moriarty, smile still in place, tilted his head towards her in a way that clearly said ‘Come now, Duchess.’ Sighing, Eve thought quickly, something she had always prided herself on. Smiling as she thought of a way to turn the tables and catch the villain off guard, Eve spoke again, dragging out her response.

“If you promise not to tell anyone about that, then I promise not to tell anyone …”

“What?” Moriarty extended his ear towards her in an almost childlike manner. Staying cool and keeping her breath measured, Eve continued.

“How bad a kisser you are.”

“Excuse me?” Moriarty gave her a look of feign indignation. "I’ll have you know, I happen to be a marvellous kisser.”

“That’s not what I thought pal.” Eve turned, walking away from whatever excuse Moriarty was cooking up, knowing that she had gained the upper hand. She also didn’t want to see where this conversation was going, as she suddenly realised that she had steered it exactly where she had been trying to avoid.

“Well naturally. I mean, you weren’t actually kissing me, Duchess, but rather a cheap imitation, a trick.”

Eve simply laughed, continuing to walk away. She was almost at the entrance to the Library when he spoke again, this time in a more serious tone, one that he hadn’t yet used with her.

“Eve.”

The use of her first name stopped Eve in her tracks. It was the first time he had spoken it - well, the real him anyway. She turned back, only to realise too late just how close the mastermind was to her. She kicked herself for not hearing his approach.

Suddenly the guardian’s thoughts fizzled away as Moriarty leaned forward and pressed his soft lips to hers.

One-by-one everything stopped, until there was nothing but the feel of their lips moving together. Nothing but the scent of him, the closeness of their bodies, and the weight of his hands settling on her hips. It was intoxicating, and certainly far superior to any kiss the fake him could have given her.

Just as she began to lean back into him, Eve realised that she was grasping lapels that were a softer fabric than the scratchy tweed that Flynn usually sported. She realised that the hands on her hips were more calloused than Flynn’s, and that the aftershave she could smell was more of an old timely scent than the various ones Flynn would collect from his adventures in different countries.

Pulling back in haste and wrenching her eyes open, the guardian was forced to comprehend exactly who it was that she was kissing. The sudden realisation slammed into her with no restraint, the feeling of guilt bubbling quickly in her chest. The worst thing, although she would never admit it, was how much she had enjoyed that moment, and how close she was to tumbling over the edge and becoming completely lost in the villain’s arms.

Eve stepped away, finding that she couldn’t even look Moriarty in the eye. She didn't want to believe it, but deep down Eve knew that she was afraid of what she would see when she did.

“We shouldn’t have done that.”

“I beg to differ Eve.”

Glancing up, Eve saw a mix of happiness and smugness blending into one dazzling smile gracing Moriarty’s features. His eyes seemingly danced with joy, almost blinding Eve in her daze. There was also a hint of something else hiding behind his grey irises, something darker.

“Well Duchess, I do believe you have to re-evaluate your promise. From the look on your face and the trembling of your hands, I would wager that your threat no longer stands.”

Eve’s lips twitched in annoyance as she forced her hands into fists, a feeble attempt to hide their shaking. She resisted the urge to send a right hook straight into the insufferable man’s jaw. Instead she simply turned away, knowing that his eyes would be following her.

Despite the guilt she felt, and despite the anger that was currently cascading through her system, Eve knew that when those emotions had subsided, there would be conflicting ones that would replace them and reside next to this particular memory.

Confusion. Denial. Fear.

Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> FIN. Aha hope you liked it! At the time of my writing this, it's the day before the episode airs. I'm extremely curious to find out what is going to go down, but in the meantime I thought I'd explore what might happen (but probs won't lets be real). Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you thought! Thank you! :)


End file.
